The Cutest Babies Ever
by UrbanBorn
Summary: This is how the team reacts to Derek and Penelopes babies
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a continuation of my 55 words or less story called "The babies of Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan. Hope y'all like. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I don't own Criminal Minds or Derek Morgan

Summary: Derek and Penelope have just had twins, one boy and one girl, Kenneth and Amiyah. This is just a continuation of my other story so enjoy and please review, reviews are my life and they keep me alive.

"Derek, they are beautiful," said JJ as she held the little girl Amiyah who looked just like her momma. "You and Garcia are so lucky" "Thanks JJ, I really do feel blessed." was Derek's reply. All of the members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit or BAU were in the waiting room of the maternity ward of the hospital after their beloved technical analyst had just had twins with her husband of two months, Derek Morgan. All of the team were happy when Penelope and Derek finally admitted their feelings for each other a year ago and started dating, and were even happier when Garcia announced she was pregnant. It would seem impossible for them to get any happier but they did when Derek proposed and they were married. They had been married for two months when the babies arrived, and the average pregnancy is nine months so everyone knew what they had been doing * insert evil giggle* While JJ was holding Amiyah, Hotch was holding Kenneth. Hotch had the look in his eye that he gets when he looks at his son Jack and the look was one of absolute joy and happiness. "Hotch is looking at Kenneth like he is the most beautiful thing in the world." said Rossi. "Well he does look exactly like his daddy so technically he is the most beautiful thing in the world." was Emily's reply. Emily and Rossi had been dating for two years and Emily had no idea that Rossi was planning to propose soon, very soon. "Well I know that Cara it is just that he looks so happy and." Rossi was cut off before he could continue by Emily "And he should be around babies more often." Rossi replied with "that exactly that Cara." Derek walked back into the room "Hey guys, I know you are in love with my kids, but I need to take them back so Garcia can feed them." With reluctant sighs and grumbles from everyone the babies were handed back to their daddy. "I cannot wait to see them again, they are just to cute." said Reid, which shocked everyone because they expected him to spout off some random facts about how wanting to be around babies indicated that one might want babies of their own.

A/N: So what do y'all think? If you like it and I get enough reviews I will write more. And suggestions are always welcome, like how should Rossi propose to Emily and how should JJ and Reid's wedding be like.


	2. Unexpected People Show Up

Authors Note: This is a little of Garcia and Morgan discussing the twins and more of the team discussing the twins. And the possibility of a JJ and Reid wedding in the very near future.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I still do not own Criminal Minds or Derek Morgan

Summary: After the team saw the babies and were in absolute awe about them it got people thinking about their own future and what it holds for them.

Derek walked into the room that his wife was in.

"Hey my chocolate bunny, you finally go the kids away from the team." Garcia asked.

"Chocolate bunny, Mama?" Derek asked with an amused expression on his face. "I think the birth messed with your brain." Garcia chuckled and said "No more than usual Hot Stuff."

It was then that Kenneth and Amiyah made it known that they needed food and they needed it now.

"Well," Garcia said "It looks like our beautiful kids need to eat."

"Well they are just like their sexy mama, when they want something they make it known." Derek said

He then handed Amiyah to Garcia so she could breastfeed her, while Derek fed Kenneth with a bottle.

They fed the babies until they were full and sleepy. They put them in the cribs that the hospital had provided for them so they could take a nap.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, they rest of the team were talking about the kids.

JJ said "I can't believe how cute the kids are, when Amiyah turns 16 Derek is going to have to beat the boys off with a baseball bat."

"It is going to be a complete madhouse when Kenneth turns 16 and all of the girls are going after him, I mean he looks just like his dad, and no offense to the men in the room, but Derek is one sexy as hell man." Emily gushed. "But," she said "No one can compare to my Italian Stallion."

"Aww Rossi you are getting bright red." JJ pointed out

Reid said "JJ I noticed you haven't d said anything about me."

"What's there to say, you are my sexy boy genius who loves my lots and is terrific as hell in bed." JJ told him.

Reid got tomato red which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team who quickly pointed it out.

"So JJ, Reid how is the wedding planning going?" asked Hotch who had been silent up until that point

"It is going well." JJ replied. "We are doing it a little backwards."

"By backwards do you mean Reid is wearing the dress and JJ you will wear the tux." Derek cracked as he walked through the door

Reid shot him a glare.

"No Derek though we could try that when we are alone my boy genius."

"Eww now I have to burn my brain with bleach to get that image out of my head." Emily exclaimed

"What I really mean," said JJ "Is that Reid is picking out the dress for my and I am picking out the tux for Reid."

All of the team stared in open mouth shock.

"What are you guys staring at?" asked JJ and Reid together

Derek made a turning motion with his finger.

They turned around

"OH MY GOSH IS THAT…..!" JJ yelled

Authors Note: Who could be the people that made JJ yell and the rest of the team stare, all will be revealed in the next chapter if I get enough reviews


	3. Why There Here and Unexpected Suprises

SAuthors Note: I'm back with the answer to who it is that all of the team are staring at. I have had several good guesses from maxxbaby who thinks it is Gideon and from kimd33 who thinks it is Will. Could it be Gideon or could it be Will or could it be both or maybe its neither and its someone else entirely.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I still don't own Criminal Minds or Derek Morgan

Summary: Last time we left the BAU team they had all just turned around and all seen a person or persons that they never expected to see. So I know all my readers and reviewers have been dying to see who it is or who they are so here it is.

"OH MY GOSH IS THAT!" JJ yelled

"Its Gideon AND Will, what in the name of all things sane and reasonable are they doing here?" Reid said

The entire BAU team, save for Garcia who was in the hospital room with the kids, were in a state of shock and awe when they saw former BAU agent Jason Gideon walk into the waiting room followed by JJ's former lover, the ever so charming and gorgeous William LaMontagne Jr.

Rossi was the first to recover his voice

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I may have left the BAU but that doesn't mean I stopped caring for everyone in the room. So when I heard that Derek and Penelope were having kids I just had to stop by." Gideon replied

"That's good to know." Rossi replied

"So Will why are you here, did you come here with Gideon?" JJ asked

"No Cherie, I was coming here on my own and just happened to see Gideon and we decided to walk in together." drawled Will in his sexy New Orleans accent.

They all talked, they talked about their lives and what was going on in them and just life in general

"So Will," asked Reid "You answered the second part of JJ's question but not the first, so I want an answer, why are you here?"

"My reason is the same as Gideon's except the part about leaving the BAU. I may not see y'all much at all, but that doesn't mean that I will just abandon y'all and never see you again." Will calmly replied

Everyone looked at JJ since she once was romantically involved with Will and if she wanted him gone they would make him leave.

"Thanks Will for coming here, I really appreciate it." JJ said

Gideon asked Derek "So what are the twins names?" Derek replied "Well we named the boy Kenneth Adam Morgan and the girl Amiyah Lee Morgan."

"Where did y'all come up with the names?" Will drawled using that sexy New Orleans accent that makes all the women swoon

"The girl, Amiyah, her name actually popped into Garcia's head and the middle name is after my best friend, and Kenneth, JJ actually suggested that one and the middle name, I have always liked the name Adam." Derek replied

"JJ, where did you get the name Kenneth from?" Rossi asked

"Well its kinda embarrassing," she said with a blush creeping up her face. "There was this guy that I had the biggest crush on when I was in high school, he was so hot and sexy and he was the color of milk chocolate and….."

Derek butted in "Wait so he looked like me." he asked in a cocky tone

"To answer the question, yes Derek he looked like you but his skin was prettier and he was more built than you, and he played football, running back." finished JJ

"His name was….." Hotch prodded

"Oh yeah that, his name was Kenneth" was JJ's reply

They all thought why would she suggest naming one of Derek's kids after the guy she had a crush on in high school, until Reid asked "And you suggested the name why?"

"Because I thought it would be a good fit and it is" JJ said defensively

"So Derek can we go meet your adorable kids and your wife?" Will asked

Derek replied yes and both Will and Gideon followed him

So it was JJ and Reid along with Emily, Rossi and Hotch left in the waiting room

Emily and JJ announced that they needed to use the bathroom.

"Well that was rather sudden," voiced Hotch "I hope everything is okay."

The girls walked in thirty minutes later

"Reid I need to talk to you, and you need to look at this." JJ said and she held something in her palm

"Rossi we need to talk and you need to look at this." Emily said. She had the same thing in her hand as JJ had in hers

Both Reid and Rossi walked over to see what they wanted and what they wanted them to look at

Almost simultaneously they look at the objects in their women's hands

"OH MY GOD" yelled Reid and Rossi at the same time

A/N: What do you think is going on with JJ and Emily and what made our sexy boy genius and Italian Stallion yell that particular phrase. Put your idea of what it is in the review box. And in the next chapter hints of a cheating scandal emerge between two people, who do you think the two people are.


	4. Her Baby Daddy is Who!

Authors Note: So as many of my wonderful readers have guessed, yes Emily and JJ are pregnant and there will be a cheating scandal, between who you ask, then read and find out

"YOUR PREGNANT" yelled Reid and Rossi at the exact same time

"Yes we are" they answered back

Emily and JJ had just reveled that they were pregnant

"JJ, I'm so happy, I am going to be a dad" Reid yelled with obvious excitement in his voice

"Rossi before you say anything there is something I have to tell you" she paused and took a deep breath "The baby may or may not be yours"

They all just stood there in stunned silence, the same thought running through their heads_, who, when, where and above all else how _

"Emily, why would you do that" Rossi asked with a tone that could only be described as a mixture of shock, fear mixed in with a hint of disgust.

"Rossi, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you" Emily said with tears in her eyes

JJ, who had been silent up until that point asked "Emily, if the baby isn't Rossi's and it better not be Reid's" she said pointedly and giving Reid a look that said that if it was his he might as well give up his manhood on his own cause she would do it for him if he didn't "And Derek wouldn't dream of cheating on Garcia, not with two newborn twins and Hotch isn't the type to cheat, so who is it?"

"JJ you more than anyone else will hate me for who it is" Emily confessed

"I'm sure its not that bad" JJ said

"Emily just tell us and get it over with" Reid said with a very raised voice

Emily took a deep breath and said "JJ the reason you are probably going to hate me is because it is more that likely the baby's father is…."

A/N: Cliffhanger and a good one at that. Emily's baby daddy will be reveled in the next chapter, please put who you think it is. For JJ and Emily's babies, they are both going to have twins so I have a challenge for my wonderful readers: Come up with two boys names and two girls names. The one I like I will try and use when they have their kids.


	5. A Shocking Revelation

Authors Note: Hey here is a treat for all of you, two updates in one day. I know y'all hate me for the cliffhanger so here is the end of it.

"JJ the reason you are going to hate me when I tell you the name of my baby daddy is because my baby daddy is Will" Emily let it all out in one long breath

"WHAT" Reid, Rossi and Hotch all yelled

"Yes my baby daddy is Will and yes the child is more than likely his" Emily said then she walked from the room

Rossi was stunned and looked like he wouldn't be moving for a very long time. Hotch's jaw if it wasn't attached to his head would be rolling on the floor with how far it was hanging open and Reid looked like he had swallowed a bunch of sour grapes

JJ could only stutter "H-h-h-her, w-what, b-baby, d-daddy Will" before she ran out of the room after Emily.

Fifteen minutes later Emily and JJ walked back into the waiting room. They both looked stressed worn and tired.

They chuckled a bit at the looks on Reid, Rossi and Hotch's faces

JJ knelt in front of Reid and said "Reid, Reid come on snap out of it" slowly but surely he started to blink his eyes

Emily went to Rossi and touched him on the shoulder and he flinched like he had been shocked

It was then that Derek, Gideon and Will walked back into the room

"One, why is Reid looking like he is recovering after hearing shocking news, why does Hotch look like he inhaled a bowling ball and why does Rossi look like he is going to collapse?" Derek asked

"Yeah the only time I've seen a similar look on his face was when he found out Hailey was preg…." Gideon trailed off as he realized what was going on

It took a second for the news to sink in. JJ, Hotch, Reid and Rossi were looking at Will's reaction to see if it was any different from the rest.

The first thing Derek said was "Well congratulations, there is a BAU baby boom right now"

"I'm going to venture" said Gideon "That you JJ are having Reid's baby and you Emily are having Rossi's baby"

There was an awkward silence then Hotch said "Yes and no, JJ is having Reid's baby But it seems Emily had a little on the side thing and is NOT having Rossi's baby"

"Well that explains a lot,, I was wondering why some of y'all were looking a bit weird" Will said

No one noticed that Garcia was in the room, heard everything and already knew that Will was the father of Emily's baby, so they all jumped when she shouted "WONDERING, you were wondering, you selfish, arrogant Cajun prick, you knew that you fathered Emily's baby and you hoped that she wouldn't tell and that it would just go away!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa back it up, I knew she was pregnant and that I might be the father I just figured that she would tell everybody in a more calm setting." Will replied to Garcia's barrage

"So Rossi what are you going to do about this whole Emily having Will's baby and all?" Derek asked

"I don't know Derek, I really don't know" Rossi said

A/N: I actually don't know what Rossi should do so suggestions would be very nice


	6. Emily and Will tell what they did

Authors Note: I hope y'all like this chapter and do not forget to review

Summary: They are all in the room were Garcia is and where the twins are and they are discussing when Will and Emily did "it" and what exactly Will did to Emily and if she enjoyed it. Rated M for smut and sexual content, I suck at writing smut so don't judge to harshly.

"So Emily, when did you and Will decide to…." Garcia asked trailing off at the end

"Penelope why are you asking that , don't you know already?" Derek asked

"No I already knew Will was the father of Emily's baby, I want to know when they did it and what he did to her" Garcia said

After the shocking revelation the Will was the father of Emily's baby and not Rossi they had all moved into the room in the hospital that Garcia was in. Derek, JJ, Reid, Emily, Hotch, Gideon, and Will were all there

Garcia prodded "So Emily what exactly did he do and did he use tongue and…"

"Garcia!" JJ yelled "We do not need to know that.

"I do" Derek said

"So do I" Reid said

"You guys are unbelievable" JJ and Garcia said. Then they added "Why do y'all want to know what he did to her?"

"I can answer that for you" Emily said "They want to know if I enjoyed it so they can try it on y'all, isn't that right"

Reid and Derek both looked sheepish and said yes

"Well me and Rossi had a huge fight so I ran to Will's house cause I always thought he was hot and I love the accent" Emily paused and pointed to JJ and Garcia "Don't say you don't think so cause I know you do" "Anyway when I got there I was crying and he invited me in and asked me what was wrong and I told him, we were sitting on the couch when I told him and after I told him I started crying harder and he held me until I stopped. When I finally stopped, I started kissing him, on his neck on his lips on his.."

"Ok" JJ yelled "Don't need to know exactly where

"Anyway" Emily continued " He resisted at first then he laid me on my back onto the couch and started to take off my shirt and bra" She paused as if remembering "The feel of his tongue on my nipples was amazing and that alone almost sent me over the edge"

Everyone looked at each other like they had no idea Will was that talented in that way

JJ broke in "Trust me he is talented and more

Emily continued "He kissed down by belly to my pants and those came off, the almost best part was when he removed my panties with his teeth. Then he licked my center from top to bottom over and over again

The whole room was in shock, they had no idea that Emily was in to that type of stuff and even more surprised when Will butted in and said "Emily, let me tell the rest, cause as I remember this is the part when all you said was 'more, more, give me more my sexy Cajun man

Emily got bright red and said it was ok

"So as Emily said I did do all she described and more"

Gideon said "Well I have listened to enough of this and I can't take hearing anymore, I am going to leave" and then he left the room

"Come on Will hurry up and tell" JJ told him

"JJ, I thought you were against hearing all this and thought it was unnecessary?" Reid asked

"I was, but now it is getting interesting" JJ replied

"So as I was saying" Will said rather tersely "As I tasted her sweet and succulent nectar, my pants started to get a little tight if you know what I mean. I removed the offensive garments and everything underneath them and prepared to enter her warm, silky, velvet heat she flipped me over on to my back and" He was cut off by the ringing of Hotch's phone.

Hotch hit the answer button "Hotchner" he answered. He talked for a few minutes and then hung up "That was Strauss" he said

"Well what did she want?" Emily asked

"She wanted why we were taking so long to visit Garcia and Derek at the hospital and why Rossi was in her office telling her there was something urgent that the whole team, Derek, Penelope and Will included" Hotch stated

Everyone sat in stunned silence thinking the same thing 'How are we going to explain all of this to Strauss and still keep our jobs

A/N: Sorry if it rambled a bit, I have a mild case of writers block. I'm surprised I haven't gotten any names for Emily and JJ's babies, so please leave some suggestions for the names, it would make me very happy


	7. Emily's Baby Names and They See Strauss

Authors Note: The team has just found out that Rossi went to Strauss to tell her what happened, he didn't tell exactly what it is just told her that there was something she needed to discuss with the team. Shout out to jennycrum for suggesting the first name for Emily's baby if she had a boy. And on a sad note, I have TAKS testing and all that stuff that I really hate so this might be the only update this week not saying it is but it more than likely is.

"So how are we going to explain the whole Emily and Will thing to Strauss?" Derek asked

The BAU team was in a state of almost panic after Hotch got a call from their boss, Erin Strauss, asking why Rossi was in her office telling her that there was an urgent matter she needed to discuss with the team.

"Well let's hope that Rossi didn't exaggerate anything and make it worse" Emily stated

"One thing is for sure Cher," Will said looking at Emily with an adoring and loving look "No matter what happens, even if you lose your job, I will always be there for you and our baby.

"So you two after surprising us with the info that Rossi wasn't the father what are some of the names y'all have thought of" Garcia asked looking at Emily and Will

"Well if I have a boy," replied Emily "It's either going to be one of the following either Marcus Xavier or Lucian Jarod"

"And if it's a girl" Derek prodded

"If it is a girl," Will stated "We've come down to the following either Amber Jewel or Jubilee Shalom."

"Did Strauss say that Derek, Penelope and Will had to come?" Reid asked

"Yes she did" answered Hotch

"Does that mean that I have to take Kenneth and Amiyah with us?" Garcia asked

"I would assume so" Will said

Garcia got a devilish glint in her eyes "In that case," she said "Will you can carry all my bags" Derek, Reid and Hotch were rolling on the floor laughing "Hotch, Derek, Reid don't laugh, Reid you will carry both the diaper bags and Derek you will carry both the twins in their car seats and Hotch you will carry anything else I can think of"

Emily and JJ were gasping for breath they were laughing so hard

Hotch's phone rang again "Hotchner" he answered "Yes, yes okay I get it we are on our way right now"

"Let me guess," Derek said "That was Strauss wondering why it is taking us so long to get back to Quantico"

Hotchs only answer was to get up and start walking to the car before Garcia could find anything for him to carry

"Well it's time to go," Garcia said "You know what that means"

Derek, Reid and Will looked at each other with looks of almost resigned acceptance, because they knew as well as anyone if they refused Garcia chances are when they went to withdraw money from their bank accounts there would be none left after she was done.

Will accepted all of her bags which were a lot, Reid took both diaper bags, both of which were huge and finally Derek took hold of both the seats that the twins sat comfortably in

30-45 minutes later they were at Quantico. When they walked in and people saw Reid, Derek and Will all burdened down with Garcia's stuff and in Derek's case her kids they stopped to look and laugh

The walk to Strauss's office wasn't as gloomy as expected. They got to her door and opened it and walked in. Strauss was at her desk, Rossi was in a chair with a smug look.

Strauss said "We need to talk now"

They all looked at each other with the same thought in their heads '_ We are so dead'_


	8. Meeting with Strauss

Authors Note: So finally an update, so sorry I didn't update during spring break I was really busy anyway here is the teams meeting with Strauss

Disclaimer: I have forgot disclaimers in my recent chapters so here it is, I don't own Criminal Minds or Derek Morgan either :(

"So as I understand," Strauss said "JJ and Reid are a couple and are having a baby and Rossi and Emily were a couple, but as Hotch put it Emily had a little 'on the side thing' and Will knocked her up and now she is having his child" They all looked at her and nodded yes

JJ and Reid, Emily and Will along with Derek and Penelope who had Kenneth and Amiyah were in Strauss's office after Rossi had told her there was something she needed to know

"Let me say Agent Prentiss," Strauss began. Everyone looked at each other like _oh crap_ cause when Strauss called someone Agent in the tone she was using things tended to get ugly. Strauss continued "I am very disappointed in you, cheating on David was a cruel, mean and thoughtless thing to do"

The team looked at each other thinking _ 'when did Strauss get on a first name basis with Rossi?'_

"Oh hell no!" Everyone jumped at the exclamation from Emily "You didn't" she finished

"Emily what in the world are you talking about?" Garcia asked

"Isn't it obvious, the reason she is acting like I am such a horrible person and Rossi has been soooooo mistreated is because they are a couple" Emily said

Will asked with a astonished tone to his voice "My sexy baby momma why do you say that?"

Emily replied with a tone that suggested he was an idiot for not knowing "First he ran straight to her instead of asking if the two of us could work it out, which I would have tried to do but now with the way you've acted Rossi I say hell no and secondly Strauss who is rarely nice to anyone is fawning over him" They all, except for Strauss and Rossi, nodded like it made sense which it did

"Well Strauss since you are in a relationship with one of your subordinates I don't think you have any room to discipline Emily in any way for being pregnant with Will's baby and cheating on Rossi, since if anyone found out about you and Rossi I think that most likely you would lose your job" Reid said cutting off whatever Strauss was about to say

Emily at this point looked like she was going to kill Rossi "Tell me Rossi," Emily spat out his name with venom like it was a bad taste in her mouth "How long have you and Strauss ben an item, how long have you been cheating on me, did you think that I would never find out, would you let me think I was the bad one while you have most likely been cheating on me since day one" she finally finished

It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop, finally Derek broke the silence "Emily I am so glad that you finally laid into Rossi and let him have it, you may be pregnant but that doesn't mean you will mellow out"

Everyone told Emily pretty much the same thing. Strauss looked pissed like Emily had no right to yell at Rossi like that

Rossi spoke up "Emily, the chances of us working things out are not likely so lets not even try, but lets at least try to be friends"

Emily said "I can't answer that right away but I will think about it"

Rossi nodded "One more thing Emily, the baby isn't mine but could I at least be in his or her life and help out"

Everyone, even Strauss, turned to look at Emily and Will who were looking at each other

After a long and tense period of time they had an answer "Rossi we have thought about it and we have decided that…"

A/N: Cliffhanger again. What will the answer be should they let Rossi be a significant part of their child's life or should they not, I want my fantastic readers to decide, so leave what you think should happen in the review box please. Shout out to jennycrum for suggesting names for JJ and Emily's babies, she is the only one so far to do so, soooooo the first person to leave some more suggestions for names will have the opportunity to be put in my story as a friend of someone on the team so hurry up if y'all want to be put in my story


	9. Will they allow Rossi or Not?

Authors Note: So I'm very sad :( so far I have gotten only two new reviews and only jennycrum as given her opinion on whether or not Rossi should be involved in the life of Emily and Wills baby. If I get 10 reviews, a mixture of both baby names and opinions on the whole Rossi issue, I might update tomorrow I might not. If I do update I will end the cliffhanger so many of you want the answer to. So this chapter will be about people asking Emily and Will what Rossi will do if they allow him or if they don't allow him. So review to end the cliffie :)

"Emily, so down lets hear what will be going on if you allow Rossi" Garcia asked

Emily had just about told if she and Will would allow her former lover and Italian Stallion to be involved in the life of her and Wills baby. "If we allow him, he will most likely be babysitting and stuff" Will said

Derek told Rossi "So Rossi that means you will have to learn to change diapers and believe me it is not a pleasant process" Everyone even Strauss laughed at the look on Rossi's face

"Is that all Rossi will do is babysit?" JJ asked

"No Cher," Will told his former lover in the sexy southern accent that made JJ shiver with delight remembering all the things that sexy voice and told her "He will maybe take care of him or her overnight and possibly on small day vacations" That made sense to everyone

"And if you don't" Reid asked

"If we don't then he simply won't be around our baby except when all of you get to" Emily replied

Rossi said "Emily I can only hope that you will forgive me for being so mean and such a freaking jackass"

Everyone looked at Emily expectantly, she thought for a moment "It will take a while but I might be able to"

"So on the subject if my Junior G-Man and JJ's kids and Emily and Mr Sexy Southern Accent and their kids, all of you know I will be the godmother and I will spoil them majorly" Garcia stated

Everyone chuckled cause they knew she would most defiantly spoil them absolutely rotten

A/N: So if anyone was confused in the last chapter about how long Rossi had been cheating on Emily with Strauss the answer is just before she slept with Will, in fact the big fight that caused Emily to go to Will was about the fact that Emily was suspicious of Rossi and asked him about it and he got all defensive


	10. Unexpected People Show Up, AGAIN!

Authors Note: So I have finally come to a decision on whether or not Rossi will be involved in the life of Emily and Will's baby, I hope y'all agree with the decision and despite my desperate pleas to my readers only two, jenny crum and kimd33, left their opinions so I kinda had to decide on my own. I still am in desperate need for names for the babies that JJ and Emily will be having so leave a review with suggestions or to make sure I see it quicker just PM me your suggestions

The feeling in the room was tense, so tense that you could have cut it with a knife. Emily and Will, after Garcia had managed to delay their decision, were about to tell Rossi if he was going to be allowed in the life on their baby.

"So Rossi," Emily began "We have made our decision and I hope you can live with it because once the choice is made there is no changing it" she took a deep breath and looked at Will then back at Rossi "We have decided to let you be a part of our babies life"

Rossi let out a sigh of relief as the verdict was read

Everyone was looking at Rossi and it didn't go unnoticed by him. "Why are you all staring at me"

Derek said "We all know that most of the time you are a calm and clearheaded person but if you ever cause major problems in their lives, I will personally cut your balls off so you can't have any kids of your own, cause Emily is like a little sister to me and I hate to see her hurt, and Will the same goes for you"

Garcia was bouncing up and down like she had something to say. Derek looked at her "Baby Girl just say whatever you are going to say and quit bouncing like that"

Garcia began "Going on what my Chocolate Adonis has said I will do the exact same thing and then some, if you hurt Emily and her family in anyway I will mess up your financials so bad it won't be funny"

Rossi looked more scared at Penelope's comment than he did Dereks because he knew as well as the rest of the team that she would make good on her threat

In another effort to lighten to somewhat somber mood Garcia changed the subject to JJ and Reid

"So my Junior G-Man how does it feel knowing you are going to be a dad?" Pen asked

Reid answered "It is both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time and….."

Reid was cut off by the sound of the door to Strauss office being thrown open and men in black suits swarming in and following them was the last person Emily wanted to see, her mother

Everyone looked like they were going to do something and Will looked like he was going to die

A/N: So now Emily's mother has shown up and opened a whole new can of worms. To make me and my muse happy PM me some suggestions for names for Emily and JJ's kids


	11. Sorry for not updating in a while

I know that I have not updated in a long time, but I have a lot on my plate in terms of school and

assignments and throwing a party with my best friend to celebrate her finally breaking up with her

boyfriend, who in my opinion she should have dumped a while back. But I assure you I have not

abandoned fanfiction or this story, in fact I have tons of new ideas, including another Criminal Minds

story and a Hunger Games story between Katniss and Cato! So don't despair I might even post a very

small chapter for this story tomorrow.


	12. Will and Emily's mother talk

Authors Note: I am so sorry that it has taken so long to post and update my life has been crazy with all the testing going on, I would have updated on Wednesday but I had to take the AP test for my English 3 class and that was a chore to do. I know that y'all are desperate to know if Rossi will be involved in Emily's baby's life but that will be in the next chapter I promise

Jaws were hanging open and thoughts were spinning around like tornados when Emily and Will, JJ and Reid, Derek and Penelope, Rossi, Hotch and Strauss saw Emily's mother, Ambassador Prentiss walk through the door followed by and handful of people in suits.

Emily was the first to recover her voice "Mother what in the world are you doing here?"

Her mother replied "When I heard that you were pregnant and Will was the father and not Rossi I just had to come and see if it was actually true"

Everyone turned to look at Will who looked like he was going to die. Emily asked "Why would you need to know?"

Her mom replied "I needed to make sure that he would support you and the baby, your just lucky that your father didn't come here, he really wanted to but I convinced him not to"

Emily and Will let out a sigh of relief when she said that

"But," Emily's mother said "That doesn't mean that you," she said pointing at Will "Are going to get off scot free"

The whole team busted out laughing at the look on Will's face

The ambassador pointed at Will and motioned for him to follow her. Will looked back at Emily and mouthed 'help me'

"What do you think she is talking to him about" Penelope asked with barely contained glee in her voice

"Whatever it is I am just happy I'm not on the receiving end of that" Derek said

"Emily stop looking like she is going to murder him all she is going to do is give him a talking to" JJ said when Emily looked like she was going to faint

Emily replied "That's easy for you to say your baby daddy is not being interrogated by my mother"

"She has a valid point" Reid mentioned

"Reid you better shut your mouth or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight" JJ threatened

About 30 minutes later Will came back into the room followed by Emily's mother

Penelope practically yelled at him " WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU COME ON HURRY UP AND TELL US"

Will replied very calmly "We talked about…

A/N: I know another cliffhanger but I promise this one will not last really long


	13. Emily makes up her mind

Authors Note: The chapter you have all been waiting for is here, y'all will find out what Emily's mother said to Will and the names Emily picked out for her kids and the big question will be answered, will Rossi be involved in the life on Emily and Will's baby. I want to give a shout out to Kimd33 for giving me my 40th review

"Will come on, hurry up and tell us what y'all talked about" JJ yelled with barely contained anticipation. Will had just walked back into Strauss's office after Emily's mother had given him a talking to

"Wait shouldn't we ask Ambassador Prentiss if it is ok with her?" Reid asked. They all turned and looked at her

"Don't look at me, it's Will you need to be asking" the Ambassador told them

Garcia said "Well he might as well tell because I will find out one way or another" Derek chuckled cause he knew his Baby Girl all too well and she would find a way to find out what happened come hell or high water

"Do y'all want to hear what was said" Will asked rather tersely

"Come on Will don't get your boxers in a bunch just tell us what my mother told you" Emily said

Will began "She said that I better stay with you and help support the baby and if I didn't she has connections and can find me anywhere in the world and if I ran I better hope she finds me first because if Emily's father got to me it won't matter if I was a police officer, he would kill me and she emphasized literally kill me"

Hotch spoke up and in a rare break of the stone faced façade he wore he said "Will, I hate to say this but I think you got your ass served to you on a silver platter"

Everyone in the room busted out laughing even Strauss

"Emily," her mother began "What are you going to name your kids?"

"If I have a boy," Emily began "We are going to name him Lucian Jerod and if I have a girl her name will be Amber Jubilee"

"Em on the subject of kids are you going to let Rossi be a part of your kids life?" Garcia mentioned

"Emily what does she mean?" Emily's mother asked

Emily answered her mom "Rossi got mad with me for having a baby with Will, but I found out he is in a relationship with Strauss since before I got pregnant"

Emily's mother gave Rossi a pointed look that made him figure out he would be the next to get a talking to from the feared and admired mother of Emily Prentiss except his wouldn't be nearly as tame as the one Will got

"So back to Garcia's question we have decided to NOT let Rossi be involved," she look at Rossi "David I would love for you to be involved but I don't want by baby to be around a lot of conflict and drama"

Will asked JJ and Reid "What are you going to name your kids?"

JJ replied "We haven't decided yet, but when we know y'all will be the first to know"

A/N: So what do y'all think of Emily's decision to not let Rossi be involved and I need you help again, I need a lot and I mean a lot of suggestions for names for JJ's baby both boy and girl names


	14. JJ and Reids Baby Names

Authors Note: Well here is the next update in the story that some think is turning into a soap opera which I agree with, and if any of you are wondering what the names for JJ and Reid's kids are going to be, wonder no more because the names will be reveled in this chapter. I would like to give a big shout out to jenny crum for suggesting the girls name, I really loved it the second I saw it.

After JJ and Reid said that they hadn't come up with any names for their kids everyone could see the wheels in Garcia's head turning as she saw an opportunity to name future recruits for her army of child minions

"Baby Girl," Derek began "These are Reid and JJ's kids, I don't think that you should be naming them" When Garcia heard that she got a pouty look on her face

"Actually Derek, we would like any suggestions at all" JJ said

"In that case, Garcia began enthusiastically "I have an idea if you have a boy"

Reid looked at her and said "Garcia hurry up and spit it out"

"Okay calm down my Junior G-Man, if JJ has a boy what do y'all think about the name Levi Beaumont?"

Emily spoke up "If I may give my own opinion I like the name a lot but its not my choice"

JJ and Reid were discussing the name quietly together, they turned and looked at Garcia "Penelope we like the name a lot and we mean a lot a lot and I want to use the name if I have a boy" JJ said

Garcia squealed with delight when JJ gave her reply, then she turned to look smugly at Derek "I told you the name I was suggesting wasn't going to be bad"

Derek replied back "I never said that it would be bad I just said that maybe they wouldn't like it much"

"Anyway it doesn't matter they still chose my name so I told you so" she said

Reid spoke up "What if JJ has a beautiful baby girl?"

"Well on that subject I draw a blank, but I will try to come up with something" Garcia said

Rossi, who had been silent up until this point asked Emily "Em, what do you think your mom is going to talk to me about if she does talk to me?"

Emily answered "Well since you were with Strauss since before I got pregnant with Will's child and she feels strongly that you should not have cheated, I think it is going to be severe"

Rossi said "Well I will prepare myself for it since I might not survive it"

Everyone in the room chuckled because they knew that it was a distinct possibility

Derek addressed JJ "JJ I just thought of an idea if you have a girl,"

"Well what is it?" JJ asked

Derek answered "I like Relena Jade or RJ for short"

JJ turned to Reid and asked "Reid what do you think?"

Reid replied "I like it"

At just that moment Emily's mother walked through the door "You like what?" she asked

Reid looked terrified at the idea of having to answer to Emily's mother even if it was only to say that he liked the name that Derek suggested if JJ had a girl

A/N: I know the ending kinda stinks but it is all I could think of right now. I want to know what do y'all think of Emily's mother do y'all like the fact that everyone is scared to talk to her or do you think that I need to tune her down a bit?


	15. Everything begins a long winding down

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating this story in a while cause I have been working on a Hunger Games story and that one has been taking up a lot of mine time**

**Disclaimer: I keep on forgetting so this one should cover a couple of chapters or so I DO NOT OWN ANY OF CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS**

Emily's mother asked again "You like what?"

Reid stuttered "A-A-A-A-All I was s-saying w-was that I-I liked the n-name that Derek suggested if JJ had a girl" "And that is…" her mother asked. JJ answered "Relena Jade or RJ for short, that's what Reid was saying he liked"

Reid looked relieved that his encounter with Emily's mother was over and done with.

Strauss spoke up "Garcia, how long were you in labor and was it a hard labor?" "I was in labor for 12 hours trying to have these two," Garcia said indicating with her thumb in the direction of Kenneth and Amiyah who were being fed by Hotch and Derek "And yes it was an extremely difficult labor"

"Strauss," Emily asked "I still get to keep my job even though I am carrying Will's child and not Rossi's?"

"Emily," Strauss began "Even though I feel that you made an extremely poor decision by cheating on David, even though he has no room to talk since he cheated on you with me before you cheated on him with Will, I have decided that you are too big of an asset to the FBI and the BAU to let you go over such a deeply personal matter" Emily let out a sigh of relief as did Will who was standing near by

"I have another question," Strauss said "What are the names for Emily and JJ's kids?" Who answered that question surprised all of them a bit. Hotch answered "If JJ has a girl they have picked of course Relena Jade and the name for the boy is Levi Beaumont" They were all surprised that he remembered and even more surprised when he remembered the names for Emily's kids "And if Emily has a girl it is Amber Jubilee and if it's a boy Lucian Jerod" Hotch answered

"Hotch how did you remember all of those, especially with all of the different suggestions and flip flopping of names?" Rossi asked with a quizzical look on his face "Well Rossi it is simple, I just wrote them down" Hotch replied in answer to Rossi's question

Derek then brought up an all important question "How are we going to tell Gideon and Elle since none of us know where they are and I think I can speak for all of us when I say that telling them face to face is probably better since we don't want either one of them to misunderstand any of all of this"

**A/N: So since they have no idea how to contact Elle and Gideon do you think the two of them should just randomly pop into the story or should they actually have to hunt them down so to speak, oh and for anyone who is wondering when this story is going to end I plan to hopefully wrap it up within the next couple of chapters or so and hopefully have the story end with both Emily and JJ getting married to Will and Reid respectively and if they will have a boy or a girl or if they will have both**


End file.
